etapefandomcom-20200213-history
Brightwall
History Brightwall was founded many centuries ago by King Maryn Garwell a famous paladin of Vita after he slew the dread lich Zedis'mys claiming that as he landed the killing blow on the foul necromancer he saw a vision of Vita urging him to make a city that would become the capital of the righteous, so Maryn came to High Illuminator Zalrim Glowheart that was the leader of the church of Vita at that time and told him of his vision the High Illuminator believed Maryn and give him the resources to build the city and so Maryn traveled the land looking for the perfect place for this city and one night in his sleep a archon came to him and lead him to a tall hill and said to him this is were the was to be built and so it was and after its construction the same archon appeared to him again and gifted him the sword Brightest Light that would be wielded by all the Lord Radiant of the city but also would be the chooser of each king as the sword glowed whenever it was wielded by the chosen of Vita'.' Goverment As before mentioned the Lord Radiant of Brightwall are chosen by the Brightest Light. The ceremony to discover the new Lord Radiant is called the Sword Choosing and is often held in the town square. Many faithful of Vita come to Brightwall for this ceremony with the hope that they are worthy to be the Lord Radiant Society Brightwall's society is very much focused on honor and morality so much so Brightwall often is called as an insult "Paladinville" but the people of Brightwall don't mind. Brightwall's courts are said to be the best in all of Etape, though critics of Brightwall say their courts are too merciful. Knights and Paladins are highly regarded in Brightwall and many tournaments are held in the city. The population of Brightwall is mostly humans and dwarves but seeing elves and dragonborn in the city is not unheard of. 'Territory and Districts of Brightwall' Brightwall is a much smaller city than Bhadrag but makes up with it with many villages and small castles within it's domain. within the city there are five districts which are *High Hill built upon the lower areas of the hill of Brightwall it is where the nobility live. *Tourneyton on the plains below the hill named for the number of lists which in spring and summer are always filled with knights and spectators. Tourneyton is also full of smiths. *Palace District built on the hill with lux stone that emits a constant glow it is the home of the Lord Radiant of Brightwall *Temple District filled with many small temples of good alligned deities it is the center of the religious life of the city but it is most famous for the Cathedral of Light. Commissioned by Lord Radiant Maryn early in his reign it was completed only a week before his death at the age of one hundred and three. The Cathedral is the tallest building in the city and is made of lux stone like brightwall's palace. It is where the remains of the Lord Radiants of Brightwall are kept. *Gate District mostly homes and small markets but is now the home of a camp full of refugees fleeing Bright Harbor Military The military force of Brightwall is called the Knights of Radiance it is mostly made up of mounted knights but have good amounts of heavily armored soldiers and well trained crossbow men Landscape The land around Brightwall is mostly hills and plains. It resides on the continent of Dvulvash near Bhadrag taking about five weeks on foot to go from one to another Recent Events The Brothers of Faith have recently set up their headquarters in the city and are pressuring Lord Radiant Kalvar Greenblade to go to war with Bhadrag While the city is also taking on a lot of refugees from Bright Harbor. Plot hooks A man claims the true Brightest Light was lost years ago.